Bath tissue, also known as toilet paper, is widely used for post urination and post bowel movement cleaning. The cleaning effectiveness of bath tissue depends on properties such as strength and texture. Some bath tissues are more effective at cleaning than others, with the result being that some people are cleaner than others after, for example, wiping themselves after a bowel movement.
A practical result of poor cleaning effectiveness of bath tissue can be the visible staining of undergarments. If a bath tissue product cleans completely, the user's undergarments will more likely be clean after a certain time of wearing post-cleaning. Likewise, if a bath tissue product does not clean effectively, the user's undergarment will show visible staining caused by, for example, fecal material that is transferred from the user's body to the undergarment, commonly referred as skid marks.
A manufacturer of bath tissue can design bath tissue to be more effective at cleaning. If a manufacturer does design such a bath tissue, the result should be cleaner undergarments of the users of the bath tissue. If the undergarments could be inspected and compared to undergarments of a different bath tissue, the comparison could be used to show one bath tissue is better at cleaning than the other.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a method to show the cleaning effectiveness of bath tissue.